peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 January 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-01-15 ; Comments *All but the last ten minutes are now available. *''John spends much of the first half hour of links casting around for someone who is/was in a band who has been to a football match today and can satisfy John's football remit for the Saturday afternoon shows.'' Sessions *That Dog, one and only session. Recorded 09 December 1993. No known commercial release. *Hula Hoop #2 recorded 30 November 1993. The song ‘The Coolest Thing’ available on the Tres Hombres Musica 7 inch – Peel Sessions. ‘Wisteria’ not included on the available recordings. Tracklisting *'File 3' begins at start of show *Capleton: ‘Bad So (7 inch)’ (African Star) *Smudge: ‘Impractical Joke (12 inch)’ (Domino) *Elastica: ‘Line Up (12 inch)’(Deceptive) *Yinka (Voice Of Reason): ‘Come Correct (12 inch)’ (Mission Records) *That Dog: ‘One Summer Night’ (Peel Session) *Man Or Astro-Man?: ‘Popcorn Crabula (7 inch EP - Man Or Astro-Man? vs Europ)’ (Homo Habilis Records) *Infinity: ‘U Really Got Me (12 inch)’ (Fresh)' @' *Hula Hoop: ‘Jodhpur’ (Peel Session) *FSK: ‘The Original Trapp Family (2xLP - The Sound Of Music)’ (Sub-up) *Andromeda: ‘Trip To Space (12 inch – Trip To Space)’ (Save The Vinyl)' @' *High Five: ‘For All To See (LP - Down In The No-Go)’ (No Go) : (Pop star match report - Paul Hammond of Ultramarine: Millwall v Bolton (1:0) ) *'File 1' begins *That Dog: ‘He Rocks’ (Peel Session) *Rancid Hell Spawn: ‘I'm In Love With A Gangster's Moll’ (CD - Axe Hero)' (Wrench Records) *Florence: ‘Dominion - Percussion (2xLP – Dominions)’ (New Electronica) : (5:30 news) *Crunt: ‘Unglued (CD – Crunt)’ (Trance Syndicate Records) *Hula Hoop: ‘The Coolest Thing’ (Session) *Ismailis: ‘We Are Friends With Everybody (12 inch)’ (Joint Effort Records) *Skippies: ‘So Fine (CD - World Up)’ (New Rose Records) *Swinghufvuds: Smells Like Teen Spirit (album - Hits And Other Samples) AMT AMTCD 2052 *Ninjaman: ‘Under Ground’ (7 inch)’ (Kingston 11) *That Dog: ‘Angel’ (Peel Session) *Cosmonauts Hail Satan: ‘Satan, Yuri And You Part 1 (7 inch)’ (Shock) : (JP: ‘He seems to be on the loose in Westminster at the moment.’) *Hula Hoop: ‘Butterfingered’ (Peel Session) *Woody McBride: ‘Pulp (12 inch – Interference EP)’ (Drop Bass Network) : (JP: ‘Many people have written in and said hey John isn’t it time you had one of your baby blue features?’) *Gene Vincent: ‘Baby Blue (LP - The EP Collection)’ (See For Miles Records) *Proctors: ‘Baby Blue (7 inch - Baby Blue EP)’ (Sunday Records) *Bob Dylan: ‘It's All Over Now, Baby Blue’ (LP - Bringing It All Back Home)’ (CBS) : (JP: Well there’s been a lot of goals hit the back of the net since I last played a Bob Dylan record.’) *Beenie Man: ‘No Mama No Cry’ (12 inch)’ (Taxi) *'File 3 ends' : (6:30 News) *Morgan Fisher: ‘Humtone #4 (12 inch)’ (MFF Records) *Last Party: ‘Ucit (7 inch)’ (Dishy Recordings) *That Dog: ‘Sit On The Floor’ (Peel Session) *Ukrainians: ‘The Queen Is Dead’ (12 inch promo – Live In Germany) (Blue) *'File 1' ends *Hula Hoop: ‘Wisteria’ (Peel Session) § *Fats Domino: ‘So Long (LP - The Fats Domino Story Volume 3)’ (United Artists) § *Tracks marked @ '''also on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-01-15 (incomplete) *2) John Peel tape no.92 side b *3) 1994-01-15 Peel Show L549 L550 L551.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:33:01 *2) 00:45:08 (from 00:34:40) *3) 01:57:24 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) From DW Tape 92 *3) File created from L549 L550 & L551 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) Youtube *3) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:SL Tapes